Out of the Blue in Ikebukuro
by maijimaij
Summary: Two of the people closest to Yusuke run into each other for the first time - and discover they have quite a bit in common. The meeting between Keiko and Hokushin mentioned in The Left and Right Hand of the Emperor. [Keiko's perspective]


_Sorry Keiko-chaaaaan! _

_Me too! Sorry sorry so sorry_

The group chat's been flooded with sweatdrops, praying hands, and animations of adorable crying cartoon animals. I scroll down my phone screen, rolling my eyes, and giggle. "Oh, you two."

Mayumi's running behind and Tomoko - in shockingly rare fashion - has gotten the date and time totally mixed up. The end result is that both of them are on track to be very late for our girls' day out.

A little annoying? Sure. But hardly the end of the world. Which, by the way, I can honestly say I have some experience with. Not surprisingly, that kind of thing really helps you bring perspective to your life. On the scale of issues that might totally ruin my day, this barely ranks. All it means is that I need to figure out how to kill some time. Easy-peasy. I tuck my phone into my purse and look around.

And- hmm.

Normally killing time in Ikebukuro is the exact opposite of hard. Grab a fun drink at a themed cafe, browse through clothing or accessories shops, so many things to do. But with Yusuke and me now being responsible adults - for the most part - who are planning a future together, we're both trying to be more careful and frugal. Window-shopping is certainly still an option, but honestly? It's way more fun to do it when you have running commentary from your friends.

I stroll around aimlessly, past salarymen, kids, young couples, mothers pushing strollers, people checking out shoe displays, and friends crouched on the ground collecting gacha toys from vending machines- oh, that girl's skirt is really cute. Wonder if she got it in Sunshine 60? Maybe I could take a preliminary peek… no. Patience, Keiko. Wait for Mayumi and Tomoko.

I sigh. It's such a nice day. Mild weather, a beautiful blue sky, what more could you ask for? Good company, I guess. I find myself wishing I'd brought some student homework to grade. I sigh again and reach into my purse, pulling out a chapstick and running it quickly over my lips. As I do so, the ring on my finger catches the light, and my eye.

I tilt the back of my hand towards myself to get a better look. It doesn't look like your typical engagement ring at all - which suits me just fine. Since when have Yusuke and I ever been typical?

It's a surprisingly subtle, yet distinct piece - like an artist's impression of two lightning bolts meeting and embracing. Delicate veins branch out, wrapping all around the body of the ring. Tiny bits of something - some sort of gem-like material - are embedded in seemingly random fashion, giving the sense of shimmering stars hidden behind a storm. On the inside of the ring, there's an inscription that runs along the entire interior circumference. The characters are completely illegible to me (and for that matter, probably illegible to Yusuke too).

The ring is one-of-a-kind, handmade by the artisans of Raizen's kingdom. (From what I understand, this is actually Yusuke's kingdom, and now it's technically all rolled up under the rule of the current Emperor of the Makai, Enki. But Yusuke always refers to it as "Raizen's kingdom".) What's more, it also has supernatural features to protect its wearer.

Supposedly.

I remember the day Yusuke surprised me with it. The impish expression on his face when he held it out to me floats into my mind, and I can't help but smile. I can still hear the excitement in his voice.

"This is so beautiful and sweet and amazing!" I remember exclaiming, feeling just as excited as he sounded. I remember slipping it on, and thinking how perfectly it fit my finger. I remember admiring it, incredibly moved by Yusuke's thoughtfulness in having it made. I had looked up at him to see the delight dancing in his eyes.

"So how does it work?" I had asked.

Yusuke's face had shifted to a knowing expression, one brow slightly arched in that adorable - and sometimes infuriating - way of his.

"It's super intuitive," he had said. "If you're ever in danger and you need help, it'll… _glow._"

"Glow?" I cocked my head at him. "As in, light up?"

"No, no. Not a light. You'll _feel_ it."

I had furrowed my brow. "OK. I'll feel a glow. What does the glow do?"

"It points you to somebody who can help."

"Point?"

"Yeah."

I had looked at him. "The glow I feel points."

He'd rolled his eyes. "'Sure, it sounds ridiculous when you put it _that_ way."

"I think I'm going to need a few more details," I'd replied. "Have you tried this yourself?" I had suspected I already knew the answer.

His grin had widened. "'Course not."

I had looked back at the ring, my expression most certainly something less impressed. "...This seems awfully vague."

"Fine, so maybe I don't remember all the details," he had replied flippantly. "But trust me. It's great. The monks in Raizen's kingdom know their shit. It's not like the crap in Koenma's stupid detective kit. This is top-of-the-line. The best."

"Uh huh," I had replied skeptically. "Did the monks provide a user manual? Are batteries sold separately?" I had held off pointing out all the 342 things that could go wrong in a situation where I needed help and all I had to place my blind faith in was a ring that would light up like an invisible glow stick. And point. Somehow.

"Quit being such a smartass," he had said cheerfully. "You're a genius; you'll figure it out. And I'm here, so let's go try it."

I love Yusuke with all my heart, but there are some things that are just not his strength. Like critical thinking skills. We had spent maybe half an hour talking out what else he remembered, and then another half an hour walking around trying to get the ring to "glow", to react, to do something, anything. It was basically blind trial and error, and admittedly kind of hilarious. Yusuke had all sorts of brilliant ideas about how to test it while wearing it himself, but I firmly drew the line at putting either of us in any sort of real danger. I wonder how we must have looked to outsiders: this couple walking around in circles, staring at their hands, pointing and exclaiming at random things, and arguing about complete nonsense.

In the end nothing happened. We went back home so that I could finish my work and he could prep for his next shift. All I ended up with is that the ring "glows" if someone I can rely on is close, and it can call him for help. Somehow.

I frown. Who comes up with these things, and why are supernatural artifacts always so poorly defined? In a real-world emergency when everyone's panicking, I'm not sure how much I could actually do with it. Would I even notice it? Would the signal be clear enough that I wouldn't confuse a trustworthy target with someone else, especially if a situation's already messy and confusing?

Part of me wonders if it's maybe more symbolic than practical. I suppose I could bring it up with Kurama next time I see him. Even if he doesn't know anything about its manufacturing, he's far more reliable as a source of general Demon World and psychic artifact information, not to mention logical deduction. Or maybe even Kuwabara. He's buckled down so much now, impressing all of us with his engineering know-how and ability to work technical details out.

But Kurama's busy with work at his stepfather's company; Kuwabara's deep in his studies. We just haven't had the chance to connect.

I look down at the ring. Really wish I knew how you worked, ring. It would just be nice to be able to _know,_ and not worry about missing something important if something did happen.

My purse vibrates, and I pull my phone out again. It's Mayumi sending more sad animal stickers - another delay. The two of them might be arriving around the same time now, at least. I put my phone away and debate the merits of going down the street and into the Book-Off to browse. Not that I need more books...

Suddenly, my finger _glows._

I almost gasp out loud.

The best way I can describe it is… the feeling of something _brightening. _A little like pain-relief cream, maybe, or the spark of cold when someone pranks you with an ice cube or cold hand against the back of your neck (both things Yusuke has pulled on me). But neither of those things are quite it, either. I wouldn't call the feeling particularly unpleasant. It's simply - very noticeable.

After getting over my initial shock, I bring my hand close to my face and inspect the ring, gingerly twisting it this way and that on my finger. Why did it glow? I'm not in any trouble at the moment. Well, that I know of, anyways. I wonder how exactly the ring decides what kind of help I need. Alternatively, I wonder if the glow means this person is someone I could rely on in any situation.

As I'm thinking about this, a girl brushes past me, her bag knocking slightly against my arm, and I glance up out of habit.

That's when I see him.

He's not in my line of sight, but when I lift my head I automatically find myself turning slightly until I'm looking in his direction, almost intuitively. Like my body - or something in/on my body, the ring most likely - is guiding my awareness.

He's standing near the exit of the Metro - he must have just gotten out of the subway - and seems to be checking his watch. He's not doing anything that would warrant any special attention being called to him. But his appearance is quietly compelling.

He's not exceptionally tall, maybe a head taller than Yusuke at the most. His head is fully shaved. Even at this distance, his face - his eyes - have a very striking look to them. His expression is very present and calm, and he manages an aura of dignified tranquility, a serene oasis in the midst of all the city life around him. He would look perfectly at home in a temple, meditatively sweeping leaves from a stone path, or raking sand in a dry rock garden.

Except he's not in a temple, but in the middle of the bustling Ikebukuro street. And instead of traditional monk's robes, he's dressed in a slim fitted business suit. Even from the angle I'm at, with people and trucks intermittently blocking my view, he looks very classy. I'm willing to bet his outfit is custom-tailored from a high end boutique, like Ginza Tailor.

To make extra sure, I look away, then back. When I turn my head, the glow flickers, and when I turn back, it grows steady again. It's like a game of hot and cold, or a homing beacon. I repeat this a few times, and the ring's reactions make it clear it's him.

Based on Yusuke's stories and descriptions, he must be one of the most powerful demons in the realm: Raizen's former general, who now works for Emperor Enki.

The warrior monk Hokushin.

The moment I have this thought, the ring's glow feels… _complete._

At this point, I'm getting a little giddy with all these revelations. Okay, fine, I'm stupidly excited. Not only have I possibly figured out the mystery of Yusuke's engagement ring, but I might actually be seeing one of the major Demon World players I keep hearing about!

I decide to try something. I'm not a psychic in any proper sense of the word, and I don't have particular plans to develop my skills in this area anytime soon. But having been around everyone for so long, it's hard not to become a little sensitive to things or to start picking them up.

And, if that is Hokushin, and if he's as powerful a demon as Yusuke's told me, he should have heightened awareness of his surroundings. He ought to sense _something_ from me, if I concentrate really, really hard on him.

I lean forward in his direction. With all the mental willpower I have, I pretend I'm boring holes into his skull with my eyes. At the same time, in my mind, I yell: _HOKUSHIN! LOOK OVER HERE!_

He jerks his head upright, doing a little jump as if he's been zapped in the spine. Then he turns his head and looks me dead in the eyes. His expression is one of total astonishment.

I lean back in shock, both hands over my mouth. That worked a little too well.

I better own up to this and say something before he does. I really try hard to make decent first impressions, and walloping him upside the head psychically was probably not the best way I could've gone about it.

I quickly make my way over to him. "Excuse me, pardon me," I say as I squeeze past other pedestrians to reach him. "Mr. Hokushin-" I bow nervously. "You're Hokushin, right?" I'm pretty confident he is, but I really shouldn't be too presumptuous. "I'm so sorry."

As I speak, the startled expression disappears from his face. Before I can properly introduce myself, he says, "Yes. You're Miss Yukimura Keiko," and bows. His motion is formal perfection, very elegant. "A pleasure and honour to meet you in person."

I pause. Now that I'm standing right in front of him, I can see his outfit is not nice. It's _very_ nice. It really does look like it came fresh from Ginza Tailor. And I'm also not sure what I was expecting, especially because his impeccable etiquette is completely aligned with his appearance, but I guess I have a hard time associating manners like these with Yusuke's trip to the Demon World. Or with anything I know exclusively through Yusuke, period.

I smile back at him. "Just Keiko is fine. It's so nice to finally meet you in person too." And now that I find myself with this super well-dressed and ancient demon whom I have just zapped with mental screaming, I can hear myself starting to ramble. "You know, I've known Yusuke since we were kids, and he's always been, well, you're familiar with how Yusuke is, I'm sure. When I first learned he was going to the Dem-"

I cut off, remembering that we're standing in the middle of the street. "-the land of his ancestor, I had this idea of…" I trail off, trying to find more polite phrasing. "That is, I was surprised that- I mean, I erroneously assumed, well…" I stumble over my words pathetically.

Oh gosh, Keiko. This is not how I wanted to start the conversation at all. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how to complete my thought without basically being ignorant and rude. I just honestly did not expect… um..."

"That I would be so civilized?" Hokushin offers graciously.

His tone and his facial expression manages to strike just the right balance of sincerely helpful suggestion combined with _Please, we're talking about Yusuke. I completely understand_.

I don't mean to, but I burst out laughing. "Pretty much," I reply, a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry. Yusuke must've been a terror."

"It was our honour to have him with us for the time we did," Hokushin says, smiling. "In any case, he is very much like King Raizen. It was an- interesting time." The way he pauses, then says the word, _interesting_, makes me want to laugh again.

I suddenly realize something. After all, we've never met. "If I may ask - how did you know it was me?"

He smiles back. "How could I not? Yusuke brought many photos of you with him. They were his most treasured possessions; I was extremely privileged to be able to see them. And he spoke of you very fondly, very often."

I can feel my face flushing. "Uh," I say intelligently. "He did?"

Hokushin chuckles. "I assure you that he did. But how did you know it was me?"

"Also Yusuke." I smile warmly at him. "He mentions you a lot too, whenever he talks about his time there. I know from his stories how much you did for him, and I always wished I could thank you in person. He speaks very highly of you." As I say these things, Hokushin looks slightly embarrassed, but also pleased.

"And also-" I raise my hand to show him. "This."

"Ah," Hokushin says. His eyes widen slightly in recognition at the sight of the ring. "How lovely. It suits you perfectly." He looks delighted. "Allow me to offer my congratulations on your engagement. When is the wedding?"

"Oh, we're not dealing with that until after I finish my studies." I furrow my brow. Hokushin doesn't strike me as the type to miss something like that. "Did Yusuke not tell you?"

He shakes his head. "He has been busy, I'm sure. Running that ramen stand at those late hours is not easy. I am most fortunate and grateful to be able to know this information in person today, especially directly from you."

"Yes, he has been a little busy…" I frown. Busy, but not that much busier than usual, and our decision is hardly new news. And I understand that Hokushin drops by the stand whenever he's in the neighbourhood, based on what Yusuke tells me. I'm a little offended on Hokushin's behalf, and mentally make plans to remind Yusuke to keep him more in the loop. It's the least he could do after everything Hokushin's done for him. Plus, I strongly suspect Hokushin probably did all the legwork to get the ring made in the first place-

"-Oh!" That reminds me. I lower my voice. "Actually, I was wondering - the ring glowed at you. Yusuke said something about how if I'm in trouble, it would help me find someone I can rely on? We walked around the neighbourhood for a bit to try it out, seeing if we could get it to glow at him, because I didn't want to be in a situation where I misunderstood the signal. But nothing happened, and obviously I didn't want to put either of us in danger just to test something we didn't fully understand-"

As I speak, Hokushin closes his eyes and turns his head slightly away from me. I get the faint impression that he's nursing a sudden headache.

"Um," I say. "I'm so sorry. Was it something I said?"

Hokushin opens his eyes again, straightens, and looks back at me. "Please pardon my extremely rude behaviour," he says calmly. "You said absolutely nothing wrong. I would be happy to shed some light on this for you, seeing as Yusuke apparently did not remember any of the instructions he was given."

Even though his expression is perfectly neutral and his speech is nothing short of formally appropriate, I can imagine him doing a massive mental eye-roll. The feeling is incredibly familiar and relatable. I put my hand over my mouth to cover up another laugh. "That would be great," I say.

"This is an intuition ring," he says. "Its purpose is to support problem-solving and decision-making. To avoid confusion, you must explicitly focus on the ring with a specific concern in mind. It will hone in on the presence of an appropriate object or person and direct your attention to it. The stronger the reaction, the better fit it is to your needs. Depending on the nature of your concern, your sense of urgency, and what is in the vicinity, it may highlight more than one thing. If there is truly absolutely nothing suitable, it will do nothing, so you had best get on another train of thought. It may also be used for multiple choice. If you have several options - physical or representational - and focus on a desired outcome, it will choose the one that would get you closest to it. Of course, when visualizing your desired outcome, the more detail and clarity you have, the more effective of a solution you will get in return. For instance, you may want to weigh the importance of certain factors, such as speed. You said it helped you recognize me?"

"Yes," I say, and then I blink. My jaw drops, and I cover my mouth with my hand. "Oh. _Ohhhhh." _Suddenly it makes complete sense, and I can't believe I didn't make the connection before. "When I looked at the ring, I was wondering how it works. So it glowed at you. Because you know how it works. That's why nothing happened when we were testing it because Yusuke _is an idiot and doesn't know anything_."

To my surprise, Hokushin laughs out loud. Not one of his polite chuckles, but an actual uncontrolled burst of laughter.

I'm so stunned by his reaction that I stare for several seconds before I can't help but join him. "Oh my god, Yusuke," I say between gasps.

Hokushin regains his composure. "That would appear to be correct," he says.

We look at each other. Then we both crack up again.

After we calm down, Hokushin gestures at the ring. "Yusuke asked for something in this format that would be helpful when you're in trouble. There are limitations to the complexity of functionality, with good reason - I didn't think you wanted to carry around a dictionary on your finger. I thought this approach would be best because things like 'protect the wearer' can be problematic - you end up having to make a lot of simplified assumptions about the situation, the person, what's important to you at any given moment, and so on. To use an analogy, your immune system protects you from harm, but people with allergies know all too well the downsides of an overactive immune system. In any case, often this kind of blanket directive ends up too generic to actually be helpful, and in some situations may actually hinder you more than anything. There are just too many variables. Of course, the approach I've taken also has the potential to create second guessing. But my personal philosophy is that it's better to offer tools that empower the user instead of training people to passively accept whatever decisions are made on their behalf. Nothing should be considered a panacea-"

He breaks off suddenly, his expression sheepish. "My apologies. A bad habit of mine. This has turned into a boring lecture."

"Oh no," I say. I was honestly dismayed when he stopped. _"Please_ continue. This is absolutely fascinating. Believe me, if I had my notebook with me, I'd be taking copious notes right now."

The corner of his mouth curls up. "Thank you for saying so. I assume Yusuke tuned out at some point during the beginning of my third sentence."

I roll my eyes. "Probably. I was wondering how on earth 'focus on a question and this can help guide you and narrow down your options' turned into "when you're in trouble, it glows and points'."

Hokushin chuckles. "I think Yusuke had a very specific idea about the kinds of situations you would need the ring for. Which is understandable. For simpler protection, we did add an alarm system with mutable functions." He points it out to me - an area on the ring with a notable cluster of stars in a linear scale. "This part can be toggled on or off so that you can send a psychic cry for help directly to someone you're focusing on. It's... very perceptible for the target. May I?" With my permission, he takes my hand and shows me how to adjust it back down to a normal setting. "I believe this is how you got my attention earlier."

I'm appalled. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," I say. My fiddling had turned it on almost full blast.

"Please, no need to apologize," he assures me. "You could hardly have known without someone telling you. The ring has an emergency state as well. If you suddenly lose consciousness, it will continuously send out a psychic signal with your coordinates at regular intervals to a pre-specified person until they physically reach you, or you regain consciousness and choose to stop it. We made your default contact Yusuke. You may add a backup if you wish."

"This is incredible." I admire the ring, even more impressed now by the thought and care that went into its creation. "This is a lot more useful than something that only works if I'm in trouble," I say.

"That is my sentiment as well," Hokushin says. "I'm most gratified you feel the same."

I smile at him. "Even if Yusuke didn't fully understand it, he fully trusted your recommendations. Thank you so much."

"Thank _you_," Hokushin replies. "For giving me the opportunity to do this for both of you. As for Yusuke, I believe his exact words were-" he pauses, before a pitch-perfect rendition of Yusuke's voice comes out of his mouth: "_Cool cool, kickass, let's get that sucker going."_

The voice and words are so out of place with the man standing in front of me that I burst out laughing again. Everyone on the street must think we're insane, but I don't particularly mind.

"I'm so glad I ran into you," I say. I consider for a moment. "Would you be able to show me how to add a backup emergency contact? Hopefully that will never be necessary, but-"

"I am very happy that you asked," Hokushin says. "Might you be open to a suggestion for the backup contact as well?"

"Oh, of course," I reply.

"Forgive me for being extremely forward," he says, "but I suggest adding myself, if you would be amenable to that. I would be most honoured."

I blink. He certainly sounds like he means it, and to be honest, as much as I trust Yusuke, his reliability - okay, I don't think anybody would think it would be a bad idea at all to have Hokushin as backup for anything. _"You'd_ be honoured? _I'd _be honoured!"

"Wonderful! If I may..." he holds his hand out to me.

"Thank you so much," I say, and take the ring off my finger and place it in his hand. I watch with great interest as he adjusts it. He notices my peering, and tilts his hands towards me so that I can see what he's doing.

"This is where you access the feature," he explains as he works. "This is the slot for the backup. And now I'm simply aligning the ring with my energy signature. And- there. All done."

I clap. "Amazing!" I exclaim. "It's such a small but really cleverly-thought out mechanism. Have you designed a lot of these types of artifacts?"

He blushes almost imperceptibly. "You are too kind. I merely dabble. These days we have the benefit of referencing products and ideas from all three Worlds. It's quite remarkable, the things that the Human World has produced. There are so many things we have conveniently adopted."

I giggle. "Well, I'm very grateful you dabbled with this ring."

And I am. Truly. This entire conversation with Hokushin makes me so happy in so many ways. Growing up alongside Yusuke, even as a child, it was painfully obvious to me how lonely he was. How hard things were, as much as Atsuko tried. I knew how much Yusuke enjoyed coming home with me to my family's restaurant. He had food, he was safe, and most of all, he could experience a consistent warmth of family through my parents and me.

The thought that he has someone like Hokushin, not unlike a long-lost relative or close family friend who cares so much about his well-being and is there to support him…

It's truly wonderful.

"Pardon me," Hokushin says, interrupting my thoughts. "Speaking of remarkable human technology that we have conveniently adopted." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone.

I'm astounded. _"You _have a phone?!" Then I kick myself silently. Honestly, Keiko, of all the rude, tactless things that have been coming out of your mouth today. As if demons couldn't figure out how to use smartphones.

Hokushin doesn't seem to notice my faux pas. "Yes, the Emperor is keen on aligning everyone with the modern world as quickly as possible," he answers, tapping into his phone. He frowns suddenly. "Well, this is most vexing," he says. "I seem to have received an attachment and now I can't figure out where it went."

"Maybe I can help," I say. I play tech support for my parents often enough. Even when it's a platform I don't really use myself, the conventions and principles are similar enough that I can improvise and troubleshoot my way through it. "Would it be okay for me to take a look, or is it very confidential?"

"Oh, not at all," he replies, passing his phone over to me. "Please. I am most grateful for your assistance."

Ignoring the voices screaming "I'm holding special technology commissioned by the Emperor of the Demon World!" and "I'm showing a powerful ancient demon how to check his downloads folder!" in the back of my mind, it takes me almost no time to locate the file, then walk him through how I accessed it.

"Marvelous, marvelous," he says. "I will make sure to remember this for next time." As I watch him practice, repeating the actions, the thought occurs to me, as well as the thought that it might be my only chance.

"By the way, would you like to exchange numbers?" I ask. "I really enjoyed talking to you. I wouldn't mind staying in touch and not just hear everything third hand from Yusuke. We could even get together for coffee or tea or something every so often."

Suddenly I realize how bold I'm being - asking this ambassador from another dimension if he wouldn't mind joining me for frivolous chitchat. "Er," I say. "Only if you're all right with the idea and have time, of course. If there's anything I can help you with-"

I frown, feeling sillier by the second. What could I possibly help Hokushin with? Well, more smartphone problems, I suppose.

Hokushin looks at me. "Actually," he says, sounding delighted, "I would love that. And if you ever have time and are able to show me more of the city the way humans experience it, I would be most grateful. Modern Tokyo can be quite disorienting, and there is much we still need to learn and do to be able to help integrate the demon population effectively." He seems genuinely keen.

"Yes! I can absolutely do that!" I clap my hands together, getting fired up about the idea. "I'm sure Yusuke will tell you everything about pop culture, mixed martial arts and food. I'll fill in the gaps."

He smiles. "That would be much appreciated, as those are some massive gaps. In return, I would be happy to share what little knowledge or experience I have that you may find interesting."

I laugh at his formal modesty. "I'm willing to bet there's a lot." Even if there were nothing Hokushin is permitted to tell me about the Demon World, he probably has insights about human history from before the barrier went up that would be incredible to know.

With Hokushin's approval, I enthusiastically enter my number into his phone. "Just send me a message and I'll add you. And," I add mischievously, "If Yusuke ever gives you trouble, you can tell him you're going to text me."

Hokushin blinks, then laughs.

I grin. "I said that as a joke, but now that it's out of my mouth, I mean it."

He mirrors my expression, then winks at me. "I will bear it in mind."

A bright jingle fills the air.

"Ah," says Hokushin. "Forgive me, but I must take my leave. I have an appointment coming up in this area and should be making my way to the meeting place."

"No worries," I tell him. "Thank you so much for taking the time to chat. Please do stay in touch!" We wave as he departs.

I'm still smiling, looking off in his direction after he's long gone, when I hear a voice call my name.

"Heyyyy, Keiko."

I turn to see Tomoko and Mayumi. "Hey!" I say as they walk over. "You made it!"

"Who was _that?" _Tomoko makes an exaggerated eye waggle and flip with her hand.

I'm taken aback by the over-the-top gesture. "What?"

"Don't play innocent. The guy you were with! That super-stylish dresser! We saw you talking to him, and then he left in a hurry!"

"Oh, Hokushin?" With the Open Worlds policy in effect, I don't need to pretend that demons like Hokushin don't exist. They're clearly here; they're people, going about normal work and play. There's nothing to hide. I just have to be… creative about explanations in everyday life, for a while, until it all becomes more common knowledge.

"He's a close family friend from Yusuke's side," I explain. Which is totally true. The part where "close family friend" means "centuries-old retainer" and "side" refers to "demon king ancestor" is just extraneous detail that no one cares about in casual conversation. "I ran into him while waiting for you guys, and we chatted for a bit before he had to leave for an appointment."

"Ooh, pity," says Mayumi, pretending to look crestfallen. "I thought maybe it was an illicit lovers' meeting. We were gonna blackmail you about spilling the beans to your fiance."

I laugh. "If you did, Yusuke would probably die laughing. I'm so sorry to disappoint. He's too old for me anyways." Very true.

"Really? He doesn't seem too old at all," says Tomoko, sounding a little too interested. "What does he do? Does he design stuff? Let me guess - architect."

"Uh," I say, thinking fast. "I think he's in communications or consulting or something like that? For the government? Or some public sector organization?" Close enough. "To be honest I haven't really talked much to him about work." True. Ish.

Mayumi, subtle as ever, announces, "He's hot."

"Yeah!" says Tomoko enthusiastically. "And his fashion sense is _killer!_"

"Uh huh," I agree. "It totally is."

My phone buzzes, and I instinctively pull it out and look at it.

_Keiko very nice to meet u. Thnx for ur help I hope u have a lovely day. I will txt u next wk abt getting together, _it reads.

Followed by a smiley face and a little cup of matcha.

The text reminds me of messages I get from my mom. I press my lips together as tightly as possible and furrow my brow fiercely so that nobody can tell I'm close to cracking up.

"Uh, everything OK?" asks Tomoko, sounding super concerned. I must've compensated a bit too fiercely.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply, holding my expression as I tap on my phone. "Just have some things to add to my to-do list when I get home. But that's for later. Let's get on with our girls' day out and make sure we thoroughly enjoy it, shall we?"

"Let's!"

With that, I finish adding Hokushin to my contacts, and we head off into the streets of Ikebukuro.

* * *

Author's notes: This is a story I have wanted to write for a very very long time, ever since I had Hokushin casually namedrop Keiko in _The Left and Right Hand of the Emperor._ It just makes so much sense to me.

I drew heavily on personal memories of Ikebukuro's Sunshine 60 Street in envisioning the general vibe of the environment. The timing is technically off everywhere - Yu Yu Hakusho ended in the mid 90's; this event would hypothetically have taken place within a decade of that, so early 2000s; and my first direct experience of Ikebukuro wasn't until 2012. Plus, a lot of the cellphone technology actually being described is more modern in styling. But I hope the general atmosphere and impression is appropriate enough!

Mayumi and Tomoko can be imagined as two of Keiko's former classmates from college (three of them appear very briefly in the final episode of the anime). In my head, Tomoko is the one with short hair and glasses, and Mayumi is the tall one with long, dark wavy hair. As far as I have been able to tell, none of them have actual names in the series, labelled only as "Keiko's classmates" in the official materials I've been able to find.

Ginza Tailor is a famous shop specializing in bespoke men's luxury suits.

Book-Off is an awesome used books chain.

It always made sense to me that if a youkai could mimic people's voices, rokurokubi (youkai with the ability to stretch their necks, and I imagine adjust their vocal cords) would be it. Hokushin's ability to mimic sounds and other voices is one I explore several times in the North Bound prequel fancomics. For links, look this fic up on Archive of Our Own or check out my Pillowfort (see bio).


End file.
